Roméo et Julio
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Reprise de la pièce de théâtre Roméo et Juliette. [DESTIEL et beaucoup d'autres ships, en vérité. Venez voir à l'intérieur pour en savoir un peu plus. :D] Oh, et oui, j'aime massacrer le nom d'un grand classique.
1. ACTE 0 INTRODUCTION

**Bonjour ou besoin selon l'heure de votre lecture.**

**Voilà, je travaille sur le sujet depuis un petit moment : Roméo et Juliette version SPN. Grandement inspiré de ma lecture de Dom Winchester de Plume-Now, je reprends le style théâtral (et vu que je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, je me suis basée sur Molière, héhé. Histoire d'avoir la classe.) Bien sûr, je ne suis pas dramaturge, et je sais que je vais violer le corps de Shakespeare et massacrer une de ses oeuvres les plus connues (quoiqu'il s'est auto-trollé avec la fin originale). Je ne suis pas douée pour le théâtre, mais j'espère que ça restera dans la limite de l'acceptable.  
**

**Alors, plusieurs choses sont à signaler. Déjà, toute la fiction est presque écrite. Il ne me reste qu'une dizaine de scènes à écrire, et elles viendront très, très vite. Aussi, je posterai deux à trois scènes de temps à autre - puisque c'est relativement court, il faut l'avouer.**

**Pour l'instant, le rating est T, mais pour certaine raison, ledit rating augmentera dans les scènes à venir. Aussi, si je reprends la trame principale de Roméo et Juliette, je n'ai pas pris la peine de prendre la pièce sur moi pendant l'écriture - bien que je l'ai, en grande fan de comédie romantique que je suis - donc ne cherchez pas de ressemblance, si ce n'est dans le scénario général que je ne me suis pas privée de changer selon mon bon vouloir.**

**Ensuite, puisque c'est une fiction DESTIEL, j'ai décidé que, pour faciliter les choses, les personnages évoluent dans une réalité où l'homosexualité n'est pas mal vue, c'est une relation comme une autre. Ce qui explique également le nombre impressionnant d'hommes et de relations à caractère homosexuelles. Alors, homophobes, fuyez. Oh, et, hétérophobes, fuyez aussi. Après tout, un homme a aussi le droit d'aimer une femme et certains ne s'en privent pas.**

**Notez que là, vous n'avez qu'une brève liste des personnages, mais comprenez-moi : y'a toujours une liste des personnages au début des bouquins de théâtre !  
**

**J'ose vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ?**

* * *

DEAN : Fils de John et Mary, ainé de Sam.

CASTIEL : Frère cadet de Michael, Raphael, Gabriel et Lucifer.

SAM : Frère cadet de Dean, fils de John et Mary.

MARY ET JOHN : Les parents de Dean et Sam.

MICHAEL : Ainé de Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel et Castiel.

LUCIFER : Cadet de Michael, ainé de Raphael, Gabriel et Castiel.

RAPHAEL : Cadet de Michael et Lucifer, ainé des deux autres.

GABRIEL : Ainé de Castiel, cadet des trois autres.

MEG : Une cousine lointaine de Castiel.

PERE BALTHAZAR : Le prêtre.

GARTH : Un ami de Sam et Dean.

ANDY : Un servant au service de la famille de Michael.

ADAM : Un comte.

CROWLEY : Prince de Vérone

JULIET : La chienne de Crowley


	2. ACTE 1 SCENE 1

ACTE 1 SCENE 1

_Vérone, une ville aussi magnifique que terrible, où il n'est que haine et vengeance. Ici, deux familles, plus reines que la famille royale elle-même, se déchirent depuis des générations. Tant et tant que personne ne se souvient des origines du conflit. Cette ville est gouvernée par le prince Crowley qui trouve que le sang souille trop souvent ses terres agacé par tant de haine qui lui coûte plus cher qu'elle ne lui rapporte, les peines qu'il inflige à ces idiots sont de plus en plus pénibles et insoutenables. Il se dit que, peut-être, la prison ou l'exil sera capable de calmer l'ardeur de ces fous._

SAM, _il tient un poignard serré entre ses doigts et fait claquer sa langue._ - Meg, tu es ridicule ! Retourne à tes robes, pose ces armes qui sont destinées aux hommes ! Qu'importe l'ampleur des tissus qui te recouvrent, personne n'est dupe quand à tes formes qui n'ont rien de masculines !

MEG, _elle ricane bruyamment et joue avec sa lame, dos à lui_. - Sammy, tu me fais pitié. Si je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme qui joue à des jeux d'hommes, qu'attends-tu pour m'arrêter de tes beaux muscles saillants ?

SAM. - On ne tue pas une femme qui joue à des jeux d'homme. On lui indique la place qu'est la sienne je n'ai rien contre le sexe faible, vous êtes souvent de bons conseils qui plus est. Mais toi, tu n'es qu'une créature abjecte qui devrait pourrir dans sa cuisine !

MEG. - Oh, je tremble de peur ! (_elle se retourne et ponctue sa phrase par un immense sourire qui agace au plus au point son adversaire_) Ne t'embarrasse pas de longs discours, cesse de cracher la colère quand nous savons tous deux qu'elle n'est là que pour cacher ta peur. Tu me crains, c'est une évidence dont je me délecte et dont je m'amuse, Sammy. Tu n'es, finalement, rien de plus qu'un pauvre enfant.

_Elle s'avance. Son pas est lourd, loin de la grâce féminine. Les bottes crasseuses et qui paraissent bien trop grandes pour elle – elle semble avoir bien du mal à marcher avec et menace d'en perdre une – s'écrasent sur le sol. Sa façon de se tenir rappelle celle d'un homme, droit et fier._

SAM.- Cesse de me donner ce petit surnom ridicule, Meg. Et nous savons tous les deux que c'est toi qui me crains ! C'est toi, l'enfant qui mouille ses draps de peur que je ne vienne te couper la gorge dans ton sommeil !

_A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il se précipite sur elle avec une rapidité et une précision effrayante. Elle arrive néanmoins à l'éviter – de justesse – et découvre sa manche déchirée, sa peau très légèrement entaillée. Elle a également perdue une de ses bottes dans l'assaut. Quelques gouttes perlent sur sa chair et viennent tacher ses vêtements._

MEG, _visiblement amusée par la situation, sourit de plus belle en regardant la blessure superficielle_. - C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, ma licorne ?

Sam, _il grimace à l'entente de cet autre surnom. Ses sourcils se froncent, mais un sourire sarcastique se dessine sur ses lèvres_. - Arrête ! N'as-tu donc d'imagination que pour inventer des noms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres ? Tu ne fais que confirmer l'évidence, Meg : tu es complètement idiote. Et je dois avouer que ce style te vastrès bien !

_Pour toute réponse, un sourire. Meg reste de marbre face à sa botte, à quelques mètres d'elle. Enragé au plus au point, le fougueux jeune homme s'élance sur elle. Mais, tandis qu'il lève sa lame pour la blesser, une voix se fait entendre et Sam se trouve obligé de reculer. Il s'agit du prince Crowley, qui dirige ces terres. Ses vêtements restent très sobres, un simple costume d'homme d'affaires. Derrière lui, une chienne qu'il __tiens__ en laisse_._ Sa gueule est grande ouverte, saturée de bave qui laisse une flaque sur le sol. Elle semble prête à attaquer, toutes dents sorties._

CROWLEY.- Juliet, calme-toi. Et vous aussi ! Vos stupides querelles font fuir les marchands de la ville, vous êtes littéralement en train de me ruiner ! Osez encore une fois souiller ces sols et ainsi me faire perdre mon temps ainsi que mon argent, et je vous jure que vous allait payer de vos vies de gâcher la mienne. Entretuez-vousdonc loin, et dans la discrétion ! Est-ce trop demander à vos crânes atrophiés d'imbéciles consanguins ?!

_Sam se tourne pour voir Meg, mais laisse tomber sa lame sur le sol en voyant que cette dernière n'est plus là. Il ne reste que sa botte sur le sol. _

SAM, visiblement _énervé, il frappe du pied sur le sol, à la manière d'un enfant qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il désirait._ - Bon sang ! Quelle fourbe ! Quelle catin, quelle –

CROWLEY, _le coupant sans la moindre politesse, l'air tout aussi agacé_. - Et si tu laissais les grands parler entre eux ? (_il fait signe à quelqu'un qui se trouve hors de la scène_) J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à régler que votre cas, à toi et cette imbécile irrespectueuse. Chaque chose en son temps.

_Sam ne dit rien et ne cherche même pas à protester. Il quitte la scène à pas lents, __traînants__ les sourcils froncés et le visage renfrogné, tandis que Crowley, accompagné d'un autre homme, avance au centre de la scène. Crowley s'assoit sur un banc, l'homme reste debout et ils parlent, tandis que le prince caresse avec énergie l'immense chienne, bien trop grande pour l'être réellement. Cette dernière finit par s'attaquer à la botte, qui ne se trouve qu'à un mètre ou deux d'elle. Les lumières s'éteignent lentement, sans qu'aucun des deux acteurs ne cessent de parler._


	3. ACTE 1 SCENE 2

_Des sanglots se font entendre dans l'obscurité. Ils sont étouffés et, après quelques minutes, ils cessent complètement. On ne fait qu'entendre quelqu'un renifler sans aucune délicatesse._

_Sam entre sur scène. La lumière n'est dirigée que sur lui. Il s'avance, d'abord à pas lents, visiblement encore agacé par la tournure __qu'a__ pris sa précédente altercation. Jusqu'à se redresser. Il semble remarquer quelque chose dans l'obscurité, son regard est rivé dessus. Il se met à courir jusqu'au centre de la scène et pose une main sur l'épaule d'une personne qui n'est pas discernable à cause de l'obscurité. _

SAM, _visiblement inquiet_.- Dean ?!

_Les lumières illuminent maintenant toute la scène. On peut voir un jeune homme __assis __sur un banc, le même où se trouvait Crowley dans la scène précédente, la tête serrée entre ses mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. A côté, un autre garçon qui semble plus jeune et plus chétif, a une main dans le dos du malheureux dont les sanglots reprennent de plus belles._

GARTH, _dans un soupir_.- Allez, rassure-toi ! Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées.

SAM, _dont la voix est quelque peu tremblante, le visage légèrement crispé._- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

_Son frère ne répond pas, un sanglot un peu plus fort que les autres. Garth, désespéré, __soupire __ une nouvelle fois._

GARTH.- Tu sais bien, cette femme dont il était fou … ! ( _Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres_) Fou ! Que dis-je, c'est un euphémisme ! Il ne cessait de chanter ses louanges. Belle, intelligente, différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connue avant. Absolument parfaite ! Je ne sais même plus comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelait… Jade, Johanna … ? Josette ? Ca commençait par un « J » en tous cas !

DEAN, _se redressant violemment, comme soudain __sorti __de sa transe, son chagrin laisse place à une rage noire qui se lit sur ses traits durs et crispés. Il attrape Garth par le col et le soulève de quelques centimètres. Garth semble néanmoins habitué et reste très calme_.- Joe ! C'est JOE. Ne massacre pas son prénom, pauvre imbécile !

_Il jette Garth un peu plus loin. Ce dernier, un peu sonné, se redresse. Sam l'observe une petite minute, mais ne semble pas s'en inquiéter plus que cela._

SAM.- Elle… (_il a l'air hésitant et bafouille avant de murmurer, de façon à peine audible_) t'a rejeté ?

DEAN.- A ton avis ?! (_Sa voix change brusquement de ton elle passe du hurlement de rage au murmure de désespoir_) Elle ne voit en moi qu'un frère, rien de plus.

SAM, _Il __soupire__ cette fois, l'air plus lassé qu'inquiet maintenant_.- Ecoute, Dean… Garth n'a pas tort tu en trouveras une autre. Tu as tout le temps que tu voudras pour te morfondre quand tu seras vieux ! Or, ce n'est pas encore le cas. Tu es jeune, beau et vigoureux – enfin, aux yeux de ces demoiselles. Et elles sont si nombreuses à te courir après ! Tu en trouveras une que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera en retour. Laisse-toi le temps, mon frère. La patience n'est-elle pas une vertu ?

DEAN, _au comble du désespoir_.- Tu ne comprends pas ! Elle était la seule que je voulais, que je désirais, que j'aimais d'amour.

SAM, _son ton devient sarcastique_.- Comme Lisa, Anna… Dois-je les lister, toutes celles que tu voulais, désirais, et aimais d'amour ?

DEAN, _visiblement vexé_.- Elle était différente !

SAM.- Nous savons toi et moi que non. Allons, je sais comment te consoler.

DEAN.- Mais tu ne le peux ! (_Il menace d'éclater de nouveau en sanglot, ses épaules sont fébriles_)

SAM, _il roule des yeux_.- Laisse-moi finir, enfin ! Garth, viens là. Tu es aussi concerné. (_Il attend que le jeune homme se redresse et s'approche. Il regarde ensuite tout autour de lui et murmure_) Ce soir, nos amis les angelots organisent un bal.

DEAN, _il sourit, son ton montre une énergie nouvelle_.- Et sommes-nous invités ?

SAM : Bien sûr que non, penses-tu. Mais est-ce important ? C'est un bal costumé, de quoi t'occuper ! Mais ne touche pas trop aux filles de là-bas, qui sait quelles maladies elles peuvent trainer.

DEAN : Tu as vu cette chère Meg récemment, n'est-ce pas ?

SAM, _surpris_.- Comment –

DEAN, _le coupant_.- Je te connais. Tu n'es aussi violent dans tes propos que quand tu viens de la voir. Ou quand tu viens de voir papa, au choix. Enfin, qui aime bien châtie bien…

SAM_, qui frisonne d'horreur_.- Ne sous-entends plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi répugnant ! Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es des nôtres ?

DEAN.- Bien sûr ! Je suis content que tu ais finalement retiré ce balais qui –

SAM.- Je te prierai de m'éviter les détails. Allons nous préparer, voulez-vous bien ?

_Sam et Dean sont les premiers à quitter la scène. Garth reste encore et, tourné vers le public, prend un air décomposé._

GARTH.- Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose de mauvais !

_Il secoue ensuite la tête et, d'un pas plus lent, sort de la scène qui sombre lentement dans l'obscurité. _

* * *

**En espérant avoir enterré Shakespeare assez profondément. **

**A la prochaine ! **


	4. ACTE 1 SCENE 3

Et voilà, deux scènes de plus pour vos mirettes. Ne m'assassinez pas de suite.

* * *

_Michael se trouve dans les jardins devant sa demeure. Il soupire, l'air épuisé. Il est assis sur un banc de pierres qui se trouve au milieu de la scène. Le décor rappelle celui de Crowley, un peu plus tôt. Il commence à fermer les yeux, lentement, prêt à s'endormir sur le banc. Cependant, il est arrêté par son frère, Raphaël, qui rentre sur scène et se dirige vers lui d'un pas rapide._

RAPHAEL : Mon frère ! Le Comte Adam est ici, il souhaite te parler. Sans doute pour l'affaire dont nous discutions hier encore.

MICHAEL (brutalement réveillé, il s'est redressé au début du discours de son frère. Encore pris par la fatigue, le ton de sa voix est paniqué) : Quoi, quoi ? De quoi m'entretiens-tu ? (Il secoue la tête) Ah, diantre… Que veut-il ?

RAPHAEL : La main de Castiel. Nous parlions hier encore de ses demandes incessantes ! Il semble vraiment décidé.

MICHAEL : Quoi, encore ?! Fais-le entrer, que cette affaire soit réglée elle prend trop d'ampleur et vole mon temps plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Le Comte est un excellent parti, organisons ces noces et soyons en paix.

RAPHAEL : Oui, oui, bien sûr, Adam est un très bon parti, mais… Qu'allons-nous faire, à propos de tu-sais-qui ? Malgré l'exil, nous lui avons promis. Père Lui-même n'a pas été contre sa volonté il ne serait pas correct de notre part de ne pas envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un messager avant de se précipiter à marier Castiel.

MICHAEL (il grogne, visiblement mécontent) : Certes. J'enverrai quelqu'un. Fais donc entrer le Comte ! Je vais le faire patienter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

RAPHAEL : Bien. Je m'en vais trouver un servant quelconque. (Il sort de la scène en courant. Dès qu'il n'est plus visible, c'est au tour d'Adam d'apparaître. Son pas est calme, il a fier allure dans ses vêtements dorés et riches. Il s'avance vers Michael qui lui serre la main et l'invite à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc de pierres.)

COMTE ADAM : Je suppose, sire, que vous connaissez les raisons de ma venue et que je ne suis donc pas obligé de me répéter ?

MICHAEL : Bien sûr. Raphaël m'a expliqué il s'agit de la main de Castiel, hum ? Vous êtes un de ses prétendants les plus … (il cherche ses mots pour finalement sourire) obstinés. Et c'est un compliment, ne vous en inquiétez pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne souhaite pas remettre en cause votre envie d'épouser mon frère, mais comprenez-moi, il est mon cadet, je me dois de veiller sur lui je ne doute pas que vous soyez un excellent parti, mais ne trouvez-vous pas cela bien prématuré ? Vous ne le connaissez qu'à peine et il n'a jamais tenu la moindre conversation avec votre personne, ni échangé quelques pas de danse. De plus, le pauvre n'a pas vingt ans ! Pourquoi se presser ?

COMTE ADAM : Je comprends vos inquiétudes, sire. Elles me semblent plus que légitimes et je suis touché par l'amour que vous portez à votre frère. Sa réputation m'a tout d'abord poussé près de lui je cherchais, moi-même, une personne correcte à qui me marier. Quelqu'un d'agréable avec qui il ne serait pas gênant de sortir et qui jamais ne me ferait honte. Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre pour la première fois… Comment vous décrire ce cortège de sentiments qui ont serrés ma poitrine, mes tripes ? Et je ne vous parle pas de ses yeux ! D'un bleu si beau, d'une couleur magnifique dans laquelle je me suis perdu et noyé je suis éperdu de lui et ne rêve que de l'avoir dans mes bras. Faites de moi son mari ! Je payerai vos dettes si vous en avez, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour sa main. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je suis un bon parti à vrai dire, et sans vouloir être arrogant ou me vanter d'une quelconque façon, je suis sans doute le meilleur dont il pourrait rêver ! Je suis, à n'en pas douter, celui qu'il lui faut.

_Michael reste silencieux quelques secondes, Adam serre les poings et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais est stoppé aussitôt._

MICHAEL : Hé bien… Je ne peux qu'être admiratif de l'amour que vous portez à mon frère. Et je ne peux le nier il vous a charmé. Mais je ne peux vous accorder sa main si tôt, il vous connaît à peine ! Venez donc au bal de ce soir, il y sera. Parlez-lui, faites-lui la cour, qu'il danse à vos côtés et soit charmé par vos mots si habilement maniés. Soyez cependant prudent ! Si j'apprends que vous vous jouez de nous, que vous vous jouez de mon cadet, votre sang souillera le sol de Vérone. Est-ce clair ?

COMTE ADAM : On ne peut plus clair, sire. Je m'en vais me préparer pour ce soir, je tâcherai de lui plaire. Merci de tout cœur. Les mots sont faibles pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance.

_Le comte quitte la scène. Michael soupire, se détend lentement, jusqu'à ce que surgisse Raphaël qui le fait sursauter. Il est accompagné d'Andy, un servant._

RAPHAEL : J'ai rédigé la lettre pour tu-sais-qui. J'y ai expliqué la situation comme nous l'avions convenue, dans le cas où cette lettre devrait être un jour envoyée. Andy la fera porter, c'est un jeune homme en qui j'ai toute confiance. Je lui ai expliqué toutes les instructions.

MICHAEL : Parfait. Andy ? Va et sois prudent. Cette lettre doit impérativement arriver à destination, nous serions dans le cas contraire dans une terrible impasse.

_Le servant, l'air nerveux, hoche la tête et quitte la scène en courant. Raphaël s'assoit à côté de son frère. Ils finissent tous deux, après quelques instants de silence, par abandonner leur tête entre leurs mains. La lumière s'éteint brusquement._


	5. ACTE 1 SCENE 4

_La chambre est grande. Le lit prend une place démesurée sur la scène. Un jeune homme chantonne, tout en fouillant dans un placard. Il s'agit de Gabriel. Il jette divers habits à même le sol et lâche un long soupir agacé._

GABRIEL (d'un ton clairement énervé) : Cassy, tu n'as vraiment rien dans ton armoire ?! C'est d'un triste. Comment peux-tu aller au bal avec des vêtements pareils ? Une honte.

CASTIEL (qui entre sur scène, habillé d'un vieux haut abîmé et d'un pantalon en piteux état et visiblement trop grand) : Je n'ai jamais dit que je souhaitais y aller. Tout au contraire.

GABRIEL (il se tourne vers lui, les mains sur ses hanches) : Ne fais pas ta diva, mon mignon. Et je sûr que tu te trouveras une charmante fiancée, ce soir. Ou peut-être quelque chose dans ces eaux-là.

CASTIEL : Sûrement pas. Et voudrais-tu cesser d'employer des termes que je ne comprends pas ou qui sont d'une terrible vulgarité ? On pourrait t'entendre !

GABRIEL (il roule des yeux) : Et ? Quoi ? On va me castrer ? Qu'ils s'y essayent, tiens !

CASTIEL (qui regarde autour de lui, l'air soudain nerveux et inquiet, presque apeuré) : Gabriel !

_Sa voix a porté plus loin qu'il ne le souhaitait. Castiel plaque sa main sur sa bouche et, après quelques minutes d'un silence terriblement lourd, il lâche un soupir de soulagement. Il s'assoit sur le lit jonché de quelques vêtements._

GABRIEL (il soupir) : Tu paniques pour rien, Cass. C'est mauvais pour toi. Ne te fais pas du mal, voyons. Je sais bien que depuis l'histoire de Lucifer –

CASTIELO (le coupant) : C'était il y a des années !

GABRIEL (n'y prêtant aucune attention) : - ils sont sur les nerfs, mais tout de même !

CASTIEL (d'une petite voix) : Ils sont dangereux, maintenant.

GABRIEL (il s'approche de Castiel et le serre doucement dans ses bras, sans s'asseoir sur le lit) : Calme-toi. Ce sont tes frères, nos frères, ils ne vont pas te faire de mal. Et je suis là pour veiller aux grains !

_Castiel hoche la tête et se laisse aller contre son aîné. Celui-ci caresse ses cheveux doucement avant de sauter du lit et de continuer son infructueuse recherche dans l'armoire._

GABRIEL : Je vais finir par te mettre en robe, tiens !

_Il jette d'autres habits. Il y en a des piles entières qui jonchent le sol, au bout d'un moment. Un pantalon arrive sur la tête de Castiel qui le plie avant de le poser sur le lit, à côté de lui._

CASTIEL (visiblement plus détendu) : Meg sera-t-elle là ?

GABRIEL : Aucune idée ! Pourquoi… (sa voix se fait plus mielleuse) tu comptes lui faire le plaisir de concrétiser votre relation ?

CASTIEL (choqué) : Nous sommes cousins !

GABRIEL : Et ? (il hausse les épaules) Ce n'est qu'un détail dont tu es le seul à te préoccuper.

CASTIEL (l'air on ne peut plus outré) : Bien sûr que non ! Il n'y a que toi pour penser de cette façon.

GABRIEL : Bébé ! (Il lui lance des vêtements à la figure) C'est tout ce qu'i sauver dans ta garde robe, mon pauvre petit frère. Il faudra me faire penser à te la renouveler, sinon Meg ou une autre sera désespérée devant ton manque de goût.

CASTIEL (il serre les vêtements entre ses mains, l'air visiblement lassé) : Je n'ai pas vingt ans ! Pourquoi déjà des bals, des femmes ou un mariage ? Rien de tout cela ne m'intéresse. Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas.

GABRIEL (il hausse un sourcil et sourit de plus belle) : Oh, tu préfères les hommes ? C'est Adam qui sera ravi de l'apprendre !

CASTIEL (il gonfle ses joues, pareil à un enfant) : C'est ridicule ! Arrête de raconter des idioties pareilles, tu me mets mal-à-l'aise, Gabriel.

GABRIEL : Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Le prince lui-même ne se dérange pas pour batifoler avec des hommes sans s'en cacher. Michael aussi, si tu veux mon avis, est –

_Ledit Michael rentre sur scène d'un pas lent, l'air terriblement sérieux._

MICHAEL (son ton est froid) : Que suis-je, Gabriel ?

GABRIEL (qui serre sa poitrine) : Mish ! Tu viens de me faire la peur de ma vie, j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque ! Tu ne vas pas bien ? Et n'as-tu jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? C'est une question de politesse !

MICHAEL (sa voix est rude, dure et sévère) : Tu es mon cadet, tout comme Castiel. Et c'est à moi que tu expliques la politesse ? Je fais au moins l'effort de ne pas parler des gens sans qu'ils ne le sachent et cesse avec ce stupide surnom. Tu n'as plus cinq ans. Je te demanderai donc de me montrer un peu plus de respect, si tu ne veux pas le rejoindre. Est-ce clair ?

GABRIEL (hésitant et très légèrement tremblant) : Oui, Michael. Comme de l'eau de roche.

MICHAEL (il se tourne vers Castiel qui n'a pas bougé, pétrifié de peur et terriblement pâle. L'aîné tente de prendre un ton plus doux, sans résultat) : Adam sera là ce soir. Je lui ai donné ma bénédiction pour qu'il te fasse la cour. Je pense bientôt lui accorder ta main, après tout, c'est un bon parti. D'ici quelques jours, je pense que tout devrait être arrangé. Alors tu iras et fais-moi le plaisir de danser avec lui et de ne pas l'éviter à tous prix. (Il soupire) Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer.

_Sa phrase achevée, il jette un dernier regard à Gabriel avant de sortir de la scène. Le silence est pesant et dure quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Castiel se redresse pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Ce dernier ne lui laisse pas le temps de le toucher et sort en courant de la scène, à l'opposé._

* * *

_Voilà voilà._

Ne soyez pas trop violent lors de la mort. A la prochaine !


	6. ACTE 1 SCENE 5

Coucou ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? :D

Etant donné la taille de cette scène, j'en poste trois au lieu de deux ( ne suis-je pas adorable ). Merci de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Ca fait plaisir :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Dean essaye tenue après tenue, devant un grand miroir. Il ne semble jamais satisfait et jette les vêtements au loin comme Gabriel, un peu plus tôt._

DEAN : Est-ce que venir est une bonne idée ? Je me lasse de ces fêtes. Je veux l'Amour ! (Il ricane quelque peu. Son rire est jaune, triste. Il lève les bras au ciel, comme un martyr, avant de les laisser mollement retomber) C'est idiot de ma part. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui croit en l'Amour, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis de ceux qui ne se gênent pas pour changer de conquête chaque soir. Comment puis-je, moi, parler d'Amour ? Comment puis-je prétendre avoir des peines de cœur, alors que la souffrance ne m'effleure qu'un instant – quand elle songe à le faire ? Comment puis-je, moi, espérer les bras réconfortants d'une femme qui me dirait que je ne suis pas un simple rebut de l'Humanité. Je suis sans doute égoïste, puisque je ne veux sa présence que pour calmer ma solitude et le mal-être qui s'empare de moi, puisque la couvrir d'or et de biens, de baisers ou de caresses me semble, finalement, bien secondaire, comparé à mon propre bonheur. Je pense être un être pathétique.

_Il soupir et jette une nouvelle tenue à terre. Il se laisse tomber en arrière, sur son lit. On peut entendre des soupirs et des sanglots étouffés._


	7. ACTE 2 SCENE 1

_Les rideaux s'ouvrent sur le bal. Les gens dansent, les gens s'amusent. Castiel danse avec Adam et ne cesse de se tromper et de marcher sur les pieds du Comte. Il tente également de partir à plusieurs reprises, mais est retenu par le jeune homme jusqu'à réussir à se libérer de son emprise. Il court pour sortir de la scène, mais Meg, qui apparaît au même moment, l'en empêche et prend sa main pour l'entraîner au centre de la scène. Elle murmure quelque chose à son oreille et l'embrasse, mais Castiel la repousse et fuit parmi les danseurs. Il finit au-devant de la scène, tourne la tête ci et là, quand un énième homme, masqué – comme tous les danseurs – lui tend la main. Castiel semble hésitant, mais s'en empare en voyant que Meg et Adam s'approchent dangereusement de lui._

INCONNU, _il tire Castiel dans la foule des danseurs_. - : Vous avez du succès, dites-moi.

CASTIEL, _qui, encore nerveux, regarde tout autour de lui fébrilement_. - Peut-être un peu trop, à mon avis. Je vous remercie néanmoins. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

INCONNU. - Je m'appelle Dean. Et vous, ange tombé du ciel ?

CASTIEL, _il est rouge et baisse un peu la tête_. - Vous essayez de me courtiser ? Castiel.

DEAN. - C'est un prénom digne d'un ange, je vous assure. (_il sourit sans lui répondre._)

_La musique, autour d'eux, est joyeuse, propice à la fête. Tous les danseurs bougent avec frénésie, pas eux. Ils restent collés l'un à l'autre, leurs pas sont lents, ils tournent pendant plusieurs longues secondes_.

DEAN. - Vous n'êtes pas accompagné ? Je n'ose pas croire qu'avec vos courtisans pareils à des dangereux personnages et votre visage façonné par le Créateur lui-même, vous ne soyez pas en compagnie de quelqu'un.

CASTIEL. - Vous me complimentez trop. J'ai été invité, mais j'ai préféré tout décliner sait-on jamais. Je vais finir par craindre d'être agressé.

DEAN. - Vous méritez bien plus de compliments que ceux que je vous fais. (Il tourne légèrement la tête, l'air préoccupé. On peut voir en fond Sam, dont le masque est tombé, qui embrasse à en perdre haleine un jeune homme relativement petit, qu'on peut reconnaître comme étant Gabriel) Excusez-moi, les occupations de mon frère m'ont interpellé.

CASTIEL. – Votre frère ? Le grand homme qui se trouve avec Gabriel ?

DEAN. – Vous connaissez ce petit ?

CASTIEL, _il sourit, visiblement amusé_. – Il s'agit d'un de mes frères aînés. Et il est sans doute plus vieux que le vôtre, à n'en pas douter.

DEAN. – Mais d'ici … ! Me voilà surpris. Il est petit. Quoiqu'il en soit, Castiel, Gabriel ? Votre famille est-elle religieuse à ce point ?

CASTIEL. – Oui, en effet. Il y a peu de choses plus sacrées que Dieu. Je suppose que vous ne croyez pas ?

DEAN. – Effectivement. Mais plus j'observe votre visage, plus je pense que les anges existent.

CASTIEL. – Vous devriez cesser ces flatteries.

_Ils dansèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que tous s'arrêtent, sauf Meg. Cette dernière recule lentement, elle tient son couteau dans une main et un masque dans l'autre_.

MEG, _sa voix tremble de rage_. – Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ! Je vais te faire la peau !

_Elle se précipite sur Sam qui évite son coup facilement. C'est Gabriel, à côté, il se prend le couteau dans l'épaule. Meg jette un regard vers Castiel qui se précipite vers son frère. La jeune femme est horrifiée._

MEG_, toujours en état de choc, elle hurle cependant_. – Ce sont nos ennemis ! Ils sont là ! (_Elle s'approche de Castiel, comme pour le protéger_)

DEAN, _après avoir légèrement grimacé en regardant Gabriel, se met à sourire _– La fête est finie, les amis ! (_il s'approche de Castiel et a le temps de lui faire un signe de la main avant que Meg ne tente de lui sauter dessus. Accompagné de son frère et d'autres personnes, il sort de scène en courant_)

MICHAËL, _s'approche en courant de son frère, son masque abandonné par terre._ – Raphaël ! Raphaël !

_Raphaël s'approche finalement de Gabriel et commence à déchirer ses vêtements pour lui faire un bandage._


	8. ACTE 2 SCENE 2

ACTE 2 SCENE 2

_Le bal s'est terminé. Lentement, les rideaux s'ouvrent. Il n'y a plus de musique et, sur la scène, il n'y a qu'un jardin. En son centre, un balcon encore vide. La lumière y est dirigée._

_Rien ne se passe dans les premiers temps, jusqu'à ce que Dean entre sur scène. Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, intime le silence au public, avant de se poster sous le balcon. C'est au tour de Castiel de rentrer sur scène. Il est sur le balcon, accompagné de Gabriel dont le visage est d'une tristesse sans pareille, l'épaule bandée et le bras repliée contre son torse et de Michael, qui tremble de colère._

MICHAEL.- C'est la meilleure ! Quelle blague, quelle plaisanterie de mauvais goût ! Comment ont-ils pu oser une telle effronterie ? S'inviter ainsi à une de nos fêtes, risquer de tuer les nôtres – ces fous en auraient été capable, j'en suis sûr, regarde ce qui s'est passé avec Gabriel – danser avec nos femmes, danser avec toi... (_Sa voix est un murmure de rage, alors qu'il fixe Castiel_) Si ça n'avait pas été moi, cet idiot serait mort sur-le-champ, je peux te le jurer. Et dans les pires souffrances, assurément. C'est de sa faute, si Gabriel est dans cet état. Maintenant, Castiel, va te coucher, je suppose que ce sont beaucoup d'émotions pour toi. (_Le jeune homme hoche lentement la tête_) Tu dois te reposer. Gabriel, tu devrais y aller également, ne te fatigue pas inutilement.

_Sur ces mots, Michael quitte le balcon. Gabriel soupir et caresse doucement les cheveux de Castiel qui reste impassible et fixe le vide, sans un mot. Son aîné laisse tomber sa main, l'observe encore un moment avant de faire un pas en arrière._

GABRIEL, d'une voix triste, presque suppliante.- Castiel, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Dis-le-moi, si tu veux que je parte. Mais ne reste pas si silencieux.

_Castiel s'obstine à rester silencieux. Gabriel l'observe encore un moment avant de lui faire dos et de partir, ses pieds traînent bruyamment sur le sol, jusqu'au silence, qui dure une nouvelle fois de longues minutes._

DEAN, toujours caché.- Pourquoi êtes-vous si mélancolique ?

CASTIEL_, sursaute d'abord avant de sourire tristement_. - Est-ce encore vous ? Il me suffirait de crier pour que mes frères arrivent, pour que les servants se précipitent sur vous, pour que vous mourriez. Je tiens votre vie au creux de ma gorge. Vous en avez conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce de la folie, ou suis-je si beau que vous me voulez dans votre lit, quitte à risquer d'avoir la tête tranchée ?

DEAN, _il rit doucement_. - Que de violence ! Oui, sans doute. A vrai dire, je devrais rentrer, rire en compagnie de mon frère, de mes amis. Il n'est pas dans mon personnage de faire la cour à un homme qui détient ma vie au creux de sa gorge, mais comprenez-moi comment résister ? Vous êtes tentateur et je peux maintenant saisir pleinement la folie qui semble s'être emparée de vos prétendants, car je crois ressentir la même.

CASTIEL.- Êtes-vous désormais de mes prétendants, Dean ? J'en serai déçu. Vous valez bien mieux que cela.

DEAN.- Que savez-vous de ma valeur ? Je suis l'auteur d'atroces forfaits dont je ne pourrai jamais me repentir, bohème et troubadour plus que je ne suis noble. Je suis le pire parti envisageable, sans parler de la position de ma famille par rapport à la vôtre. Et je pourrais être d'une vulgarité que vous n'imaginez pas, mais je ne souhaite ce soir que vous montrez ce qui est chez moi désirable peut-être pourriez-vous me laisser ainsi chanter ça et là vos louanges, peut-être pourrais-je, au hasard d'une conversation ou de vers composés à votre attention voler vos lèvres l'espace d'un instant.

CASTIEL.- Criminel, troubadour ? Je veux bien le croire. Mais ce ne sont pas vos louanges ou vos talents d'escrocs qui vous permettrons de voler mon cœur ou une place dans mon lit. Comment pensez-vous, alors que je vous connais à peine et que vous êtes ennemis de mes frères, que je puisse vous offrir des choses si précieuses ?

_Dean sort de sa cachette. Il observe Castiel qui peut enfin le voir. Ils ne disent rien quelques instants._

DEAN.- Alors, à défaut d'accepter mes désirs, pourquoi ne pas accepter mon amitié ?

CASTIEL.- Et me faire ainsi égorger ? Vous me prenez pour plus naïf que je ne suis, Dean. J'avoue ne pas toujours être d'une intelligence ahurissante, mais je ne suis pas non plus un enfant.

DEAN.- Je ne vois pas, ce soir et sur ce balcon, un homme naïf. Mais un homme seul. Je le suis également et je dois vous avouer que ce ne sont ni les femmes, ni mon frère, ni mes amis et encore moins la boisson qui changeront ce fait. Alors, Castiel, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Accordez-moi le bénéfice du doute et une petite partie de poker ?

CASTIEL.- Vous êtes bien loin, pour une partie de cartes. Cartes que je ne vois pas. Et je ne sais pas jouer.

DEAN.- Ne vous inquiétez pas des détails !

_Dean lui lance un sourire avant de s'agripper au lierre qui débute sur le sol et s'arrête environ à la hauteur de la tête de Castiel. Il a l'air suffisamment solide pour supporter le poids de Dean qui commence à l'escalader. Mais alors que ses mains commencent à s'accrocher au balcon, les plantes cèdent. Il est retenu de peu par Castiel qui l'aide à monter correctement, non sans quelques difficultés._

DEAN.- Hé bien, votre frêle silhouette cache une grande force. Merci bien, sans vous, je crains que ma jambe – ou même ma tête – ce soit fracassé à même le sol.

CASTIEL.- Je ne suis pas si frêle et, sans moi, vous ne seriez pas ici à jouer aux acrobates.

DEAN.- Vous marquez un point.

_Ainsi, ils conversèrent de tout et de rien. De pluie et de beau temps, au bon vouloir des acteurs. L'improvisation dure jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre : il s'agit de celle de Gabriel. Elle est ensommeillée. Les deux jeunes gens sont paniqués, Dean s'agrippe au lierre et redescend précipitamment._

GABRIEL, _il est vêtu de son pyjama, son bras toujours pressé contre lui_.- Castiel, à qui étais-tu en train de parler ? (_Il baille un long moment_)

CASTIEL, _il prend un air innocent_.- Tout seul, voyons. A qui voulais-tu que je parle ? A ce fou du bal, qui à n'en pas douter, m'aurait fait du mal ?

_Gabriel le fixe un instant, dans le silence le plus complet._

GABRIEL.- Castiel, tu sais que ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace ?

CASTIEL.- Oserais-tu douter de ma parole, Gabriel ? J'en suis blessé. (_Son visage se décompose lentement, il est prêt à pleurer maintenant et renifle bruyamment_)

GABRIEL.- … Mais non, bien sûr que non. Allez,va donc te coucher et cesse de parler à des amis imaginaires. Certains, comme moi, ont besoin de sommeil pour garder leur magnificence naturelle intacte. Dors bien, Cassy.

_Sur ces mots, Gabriel quitte le balcon. Dean est encore là et Castiel ne lui offre pour au revoir qu'un geste rapide de la main, avant de suivre son aîné. C'est au tour de Dean, dépité, de quitter la scène qui s'obscurcit lentement._

* * *

_Voilà voilà. On a calculé avec ma bêta lectrice (mon adorable Natsuri-Onee-sama), si la pièce était produite, c'est cette scène qui coûterait le plus cher !_

_A la prochaine ! _


End file.
